chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledňàček
Ledňàček, "Led" for his friends, is a cheerful and carefree young wolf, member and second-in-command of the group of Chakra Heroes. He is C.Y.'s best friend and is always there to help her whenever she needs. Along with her and the rest of the Gang, he is encharged by Inabe to retrieve the powerful Destiny Sword. Physical appearance Lednacek is an athletic, average built wolf, with strong, robust legs and a long, slightly bent muzzle. Led has long curly fur, more visible on his head, chest, shoulders, cheeks, elbows and tail. His main coat is iridescent green in colour, while the rest of his fur is bright, clashing orange on his legs, ears and underbelly. He also features splotches of black on his legs, a stripe of the same colour on his spine, and a mask on his face, which is also black. His eartips are black too, and the inside of his ears is white, like a splotch on his throat, his tailtip and all his four paws. His colour scheme and distribution resembles that of a kingfisher, a bird Led also takes his name from. Led has four tufts of fur on his head, which are the same green colour as his coat and become white on the tips, with a small ring of black around them. His tail is green in its upper part and has a gradient of yellow-to-red tones in its underside. It is very fluffy and often carried curled on his flank. Finally, Led's eyes are yellow in colour. Personality Despite his dark childhood, Led is a very cheerful and carefree wolf. He enjoys living a simple, peaceful life along with those he considers a family: the small pack formed by Shirotora, Near and Urashima. Thoughtless and a bit naive, Led enjoys the company of his friends, and, being used not to worry about dangers, he is not concerned about what might happen to them. He also seems to ignore Shirotora's feeling towards him, which makes him appear a bit clumsy, but he actually does care about her and the rest of the pack. When engaged in a fight, in the past, Led was well aware of his weakness towards a powerful enemy, which was enough to prevent him from battling and being afraid of his opponents. But after the meeting with C.Y. and the receiving of his new powers, Led took courage from his new partner and became brave, sometimes even bold, if that meant protecting those he loved. He now is a very strong and skilled fighter, the best among the Heroes, which also makes him a reference for the other wolves in the group. C.Y.'s arrival definitely changed his life, as his character has totally been modified by her. The carefree and insecure yearling left place to a confident, brave, intelligent young adult, who can always come up with brilliant plans and convincing theories when needed. Lednacek, along with Hielo, is the mind of the group. History Before the events of the comic Led shares his fur colour with his father, and his overall body structure with his mother. Unlike C.Y.'s and her parents, the three formed a very unite family, and ever since the day Led was born, his parents did not dare to leave him alone for a second. They did not have a pack, and the little wandering family often changed their den by entering territories dwelled by other wolves. Upon moving on a territory adjacent to Urashima's one, the small family's lucky star abandoned them. The owner of the territory they decided to settle in refused to share his dens, and he attacked Led's parents with his pack. During the battle, Led managed to escape and ran as far as he could, seeking help. However, being still very young and inexpert, he was quickly overcome by fatigue, and, not finding anyone, he collapsed on a shore and surrendered to sleep. He felt very unhappy, and powerless towards what had happened, despite being just a pup, he would have loved to help his parents somehow. Some hours later, an old sand-coloured wolf and his pack approached him. It was Urashima, along with Asami, Shirotora and Near. They also seemed to have suffered a loss, Led could notice, because they all looked grieved. After some initial incomprehension, the pack decided to take Led as a member, because Urashima did not want to abandon him while he was in need. Led grew up into a carefree youngster, apparently forgetting about his puphood accident. Now he had someone to care for, and who cared for him, and he was probably too young to carry a trace of what he had seen in the past. Shirotora's favourite playmate and a skillful hunter, Led soon gained a high rank in the pack, completely ignoring that Shirotora had a crush on him. After Asami's death, Led helped old man Urashima take care of the pack and bear with his grief. As of Chapter One One day, Led met a mysterious stranger on his shore. He did not know who she was, and neither did the rest of his pack. Shortly after that encounter, the evil wolf Steel attacked the small pack, and before he could harm anybody, the mysterious grey wolf appeared again and saved Led. For a moment, Led saw the events of his family being ripped apart in his head, and his past came back to his mind. Urashima, Shirotora and Near were his family now. He wouldn't have made the same mistake twice! Despite his courage and willpower, Led was no match for Steel's strength, and he got pinned down. Only Urashima's intervention set him free, and during a moment of distraction, Steel actually managed to kill the old wolf. Led and the others' grief was great, but they did not expect the stranger's reaction would be so explosive: the stranger was wrapped in mysterious smoke and it attacked Steel, nearly killing him. While Led was thanking the stanger for saving him, Steel attacked once more and removed the turban off her head. Only then Led noticed why she was wearing it: the she-wolf had three eyes! The steanger ran away, and after a moment of shock, Led suddently felt sad for her: this was not the way to treat someone who had just saved his life! He followed her, and properly thanked her for her help. At that moment, Led could actually see how beautiful she was. Third eye or not, that wolf had the power to make his heart beat so fast! He wanted to reassure her, and let her into his pack. That evening, at Urashima's burial ceremony, Led made the solemn promise of not making the same mistake twice: he would have travelled the world and stopped all criminals from doing evil things to the weak. Surprisingly enough, the stranger seemed to share his feelings, and was willing to accompany him. Despite being sad of leaving Shirotora and Near, something kept telling Led that he was doing the right thing, and to put faith in the stranger. That night, on the shore, the stranger finally revealed to him as C.Y. As of Chapter Two As of Chapter Three As of Chapter Four As of Chapter Five As of Chapter Six Relationships With C.Y. Led shares a very special relationship with C.Y.. Right from the moment he saw her, something told him that she was no ordinary wolf. He was very attracted by the stranger, and when she revealed her true self to him, he could actually see why he was so attracted by her: she was unique. Not different, just unique. And it wasn't because of her third eye. Sure, the sight of it had startled him at first (who wouldn't get startled?), but it did not bother him at all. The she-wolf had saved his life, and she gave him such strength and willpower he had never experienced before. In exchange for this, Led grew into C.Y.'s comforter, being there whenever she needed advice, or just love and sympathy. Being C.Y. emotively fragile, Led would become her opposite and develop a strong personality, not allowing anyone or anything to harm her. Some difficulties in the couple arose as C.Y. gradually grew autonomous and independent, making Led slightly feel put aside. The tow will eventually clarify this inconvenience and their relationship shall gain from this. With Shirotora Little did Led know that, right from the moment he got accepted into his new pack, Shirotora, the only female cub, grew an infatuation towards him. Shirotora's crush was very clear, because the she-wolf had attentions only for Led, and neglected her duties and kept ignoring her grandfather's requests. Shirotora's attentions mainly consisted of jokes, tricks, and hidden love messages, that Led, in his initial thoughtlessness and naivity, simply ignored, not understanding what "having a crush" meant. When Led clearly stated that he "had never fallen in love with anybody", Shirotora felt the world weighing upon her. She grew sadder, and she also started considering that Led did not want her as his mate. Later, at Urashima's ceremony, Shiro's heartbreaking words made Led feel ashamed of what he had said. He did not know that she loved him that much, and he had realized just then. But he had taken his decision, and in addition, the stranger grey wolf attracted him so much. Led gave an affectionate lick to Shirotora as a last goodbye, and interrupted their relationships by going away with C.Y.. Powers and abilities As of Chapter One, Led was a normal wolf and did not have any powers, except being strong enough to lift Steel and throw him at a tree. However, during the one-year gap between Chapter One and Chapter Two, Led developed new powers, related to his Sahasrara Chakra: he grew great intelligence and wits, and as an element, he was assigned Earth, specifically Vibrations. In Chapter Two, we see Led easily creating a strong earthquake by just slamming his paw on the ground. The spot where his paw lands becomes the epicenter of a series of seismic waves that spread in a quite large area. The stronger the slam, the larger the area of the earthquake. Led can also create vibrations with his hind paws, by kicking against a wall, or a tree, or an enemy. Surprisingly, the waves he creates affect everything on the field, but only bring damage to the enemies, because Led's Chakra is able to direct the seism right toward them. Trivia *In the internet world, Led is considered a "sparkledog" *His body shape resembles that of a siberian husky, but his colour is the same as that of a kingfisher. *Among his favourite activities, Led prefers fishing. *His full name is pronounced: "Led-nee'ah-check", with the stress on "nee'ah" *The name "Ledňàček", in Czech, literally means "Ice creature", and his nickname, "Led", is Czech for "ice". *One of the options for Led's name was "Eisvogel", the German for "Kingfisher". **Coincidentally, this word also has the term "ice" in it: "Eisvogel" literally means "ice bird" Read more Cy5.png|C.Y.|link=C.Y. Cheetah.png|Cheetah|link=Cheetah Kuma2.png|Kuma|link=Kuma Category:The Heroes